


When the Whirring Begins

by Shaish



Category: Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish





	When the Whirring Begins

****

**When the Whirring Begins**

“Flynn, go!” Is the last thing he ever says, before he's thrown to the ground and the circuit lights of the building overhead are shadowed out of view by Clu's black and gold silhouette.

His scream is the last sound he ever makes as himself.

Then the disc plunges into his circuits, his coding.

The lights of Tron City black out to severe system damage, beyond true function. 

The whirring begins.

And he is no longer who he once was. His original self.

He no longer shares the same name as the city he fought for, protected.

He becomes The Enforcer.

He becomes Rinzler.

He does terrible, unspeakable things that goes against his original programming.

He doesn't speak. He never shows his face.

And he doesn't return for a very, very long time.


End file.
